1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly used in electric device and having improved wire holding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present cable assembly always includes a housing, a plurality of contacts and a plurality of cables. There are a few of types of contacts used in present cable assembly, such as soldering contact, insulation displacement contact (IDC), and crimping contact and so on. When the contact is connected to the cable through soldering method, the cable assembly sometimes defines a spacer with a plurality of slots to receive different cables. U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,893, issued to Hon Hai on Mar. 16, 2004, discloses a cable assembly with spacer, contacts and cables. The cables are received in spacer and soldered to the contacts. However, if the cables are soldered to the contacts by machines, some inner conductors of the cables can not fully connect to the contacts leading to badness connecting between the cables and contacts.
Hence, in this art, a better method for using machine to solder the contacts and cables to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.